


Always

by Turtleyurtley



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleyurtley/pseuds/Turtleyurtley
Summary: It's Felix's birthday. He just wants to pet the monestary cats. Sylvain has a plan.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Felix's birthday. Even though I already drew a picture ( Which this fic is loosely based on). Yes I am Sylvelix trash. Thank you. 
> 
> I also for some reason remembered Sylvain being an author.I might have made that up though :/
> 
> If anyone knows how do indent, or put pictures on here could you tell me? I can't figure it out.

The training grounds were quieter than usual. There was only one student training on this day. Felix, the supposed lone wolf, had been training when he first arrived. However, the cats had a different plan for him.

The cats of the monestary were one of the few things that made Felix smile. No matter how stressed or angry he was, the cats always managed to cheer him up. 

"Felix? Are you in here?" A voice called into the training grounds of Garreg Mach Monestary. The voice belonged to an unaturaly peppy red head. Well one of them. The Monestary had an unusual amount of smiling gingers. This particular one was Sylvain, one of Felix's childhood friends. 

"Felix, you literally can't be anywhere else. I've already looked." Sylvain sung as he stepped into the training grounds. 

"Ah there you are!" Sylvain boasted as he saw the man sitting in the corner. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Felix wasn't the type to just sit down. Aa he stepped closer, he could see three cats laying on the floor beside Felix.

" Oh you are playing with the cats?" He said in a half statement half question. Felix just gave a grunt in response.

Sylvain sat down next to Felix. He scratched underneath a gray cat's chin as he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Felix didn't like people to just sit with him - Usually. However, like every rule, there were a few exceptions. Sylvain was one of the few people that felix wanted to spend time with. Time that wasn't just training.

"I brought you something." Sylvain held a small box in his hands.

"What is it?" Felix hated quite a few things. Surprises was one of them.

Sylvain had a stupid grin on his face. One that was genuine. His smiles rarely were true. It was different when he was around Felix though. He never tried to be fake, or hide his feelings. He chuckled as he told Felix, "Fe, one surprise isn't going to kill you."

"Depends on what the surprise is." He rolled his eyes as he took the box from Sylvain. He pulled on the small blue ribbon and undid the bow. He unwrapped the box causing a small piece of paper to fall into his lap. He picked it up and read it.

"Felix, I know you always say you don't need anything. Or that you don't want anyone to get you anything, but I have been working on this for about a year now. I finally finished it and thought you would like it. So don't hate me for this okay?"

Felix opened the box, inside was book titled "Always" Felix looked up at Sylvain, his face in awe. "Sylvain-" He started but was cut off by the other man. "Happy Birthday Fe." Felix froze. Sylvain had given him one of his books. A book he wrote.

Noticing Felix's silence, Sylvain spoke. "It's about you. About how you've always had my back. Always been by my side. Always being you. It's about my love for you."

Felix stared wide eyed at Sylvain. He ran his fingers over the rough leather. "You-you love me?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah. I do. It's okay if you don't love me. I'm kind of a good for nothing you know." Sylvain sighed. He had been wanting to tell Felix for a long time. Last year he promised himself he would tell Felix. Even if it meant Felix would resent him for it.

"You idiot." Felix scoffed. As he looked away. Refusing eye contact. "What makes you think I don't feel the same way?"

"I don't know I just didn't think anyone could actually-" Sylvain was interrupted by Felix's lips pressing against his. He smiled again. "Stop grinning. You're ruining it"

"Sorry, but I can't resist."

"You are an idiot."

"and you aren't?"

" I am an idiot for falling for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Any support is always appreciated. Stay safe!


End file.
